bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (20)
Chapter #20: Betrayed Confessions My cruel and unusual punishment was over, and the Preps oversaw my little prank. But I was wrong. "Malice Blackraven report to the principal's office!" Ms. Danvers said over the PA. Did Allison betray her word. One things for sure I was in trouble and Allison did betray her word. That Mary Sue will pay! I went to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office as I was told. "Sit down Miss. Blackraven." He said in a grim like tone, "Now I had recived a complaint from a student that you did some mischief outside of school. One things for sure that is not the Bullworth way, my girl." "Allison blackmailed me into cleaning Harrington House, just so she doesn't report it to you!" I pleaded. "I have no jurisdiction outside of school, but I think be best if you apologize to Miss Nesterwood." He said explaining my punishement, "Or you'll be in detention for the rest of the semester." "Fine." I caved. I went back to Harrington House, to apologize to her. "Allison I'm sorry for swapping your clothes and makeup." I apologized. "You're accepted. You never thought to think twice that I'll oversee your little prank on me, well you we're wrong!" Allison said. "You betrayed your word. And for what? Making me clean for you!" I shouted, "Consider this war!" "Fine then." Allison hissed, "Now consider this, this means war!" Those words shook the school like a earthquake, and the rivalry is on. After school, my parents we're in the kitchen waiting for me. "Malice we got a call from the principal, saying that you did a prank to Mr. Nesterwood's daughter?" My mom said in consern. "Me and your mother are disapointed in you." My dad said. "I already apologized to Allison. And let me guess I'm grounded?" I dispondently said. "No but we've been invited to dinner with the Nesterwood's and you're coming with us." My mom explained, "Now get ready, we're leaving in a hour." An hour later, we showed up at Allison's house, I was wearing a black lolita dress, with a red trim. "Luna, Mortimer." Said Mr. Nesterwood as he greeted us. "Marc. It's good to see you." My dad said, as he greeted him. "And you must be Alice." Mr. Nesterwood said to me. "My name is Malice sir." I corrected him. "Oh right, Malice." He said, "Come in, come in. The servants will get your coats." The servants got our coats and we headed off to the parlor where Allison and the other Preps we're playing Pool. "Malice it's good to see you." Allison said, as she greeted me. As a Goth and hating Preps, I wanted to catfight her, but since my parents are here, I kept my anger to myself. "Hi Allison." Said I trying to keep my hatred in check, "Cool party." "Why thank you. Nice dress." Allison complemented me. Then a servant came into the Parlor. "Dinner is served." He said in a British accent. We went to the dining room, where the food was all gormet food, which was Allison's favorite food. I sat down next to my parents, Allison sat between her father and her new boyfriend Derby. "I want everyone to eat, drink, and be merry." Mr. Nesterwood chimed. Everyone ate politely, and talked about current events in Harrington Corp. the company Allison's father works for as a CEO. "So Mr. Blackraven, have you considered selling Blackraven's Antiques?" Derby asked my dad. "Well we're doing a fine job with the store, on our own. Heck we're even considering to make a small cafe with the extra space we have, to make all kinds of drinks and pasteries from the Victorian era." My dad explained. "Ah self-made money. I understand." Derby tersely remarked. "You're considering making a cafe." I said in concern. "Well we have extra space, since the store is two stories." My mom explained, "And the store used to be cafe so why not start where the previous owners left off." "I see." I tersely said. "That's a wonderful concept." Allison said cheerfully, "Mr. Spencer can surely help you with getting a state of the art coffee machine." "No the one we found is working perfectly, we used the upstairs as a breakroom." My dad said. "We'll definately support you 100%." Mr. Nesterwood said while making a toast, "To Blackraven's Antiques!" "To Blackraven's Antiques!" The Preps and there parents said in unison. After dinner Me and my parents left the festivities. And I didn't see Raven at all during the event. But at least I know despite the recent feud with the Preps, they know when it's safe to keep it together. "Mom, dad I support you're next venture. In fact, maybe me and my friends can help with the cafe." I said. "That's a wonderful idea." My dad said, "But it'll take a couple of months to get it prepared." "That's ok." I tersely agreed. Category:Blog posts